Colitis is a disease which involves an inflammation of colon. Colitis occurs due to various reasons, and major symptoms include tenesmus, abdominal distension, lower abdominal pain, diarrhea, and the like, and in some cases may accompany symptoms that include mucus, pus, or bloody excreta. Colitis may largely be divided into infectious colitis and non-infectious colitis depending on the cause, and may be divided into acute colitis and chronic colitis according to the onset period. Acute colitis includes amoebic dysentery, shigellosis, pseudomembranous enteritis due to Salmonellas or antibiotic materials, and the like, and chronic colitis includes ulcerative colitis, and those due to Crohn's disease, tuberculosis, syphilis, X-ray, and the like. Additionally, colitis not only includes inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) but also irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), and the like. Causes of the ulcerative colitis (UC) and Crohn's disease (CD), which are the representative diseases among the inflammatory bowel diseases (IBD), have not been identified, and they may cause severe chronic diarrhea and bloody diarrhea along with abdominal pain, may not be completely cured, and are characterized in that improvement and aggravation of symptoms are repeated. Ulcerative colitis is a disease that causes a continuous formation of erosion (inflammation) or ulcer on the mucous membrane of colon, and causes bloody feces, mucous and bloody feces, diarrhea, and abdominal pain, and in severe cases, it cause systemic symptoms such as fever, weight loss, anemia, and the like. Additionally, ulcerative colitis can occur in any region of the gastrointestinal tract. Crohn's disease is a disease where lesions such as ulcer occur non-consecutively on any areas of the digestive tract spanning from the mouth to the anus, and accompanies abdominal pain, diarrhea, and bloody excreta, and in severe cases, accompanies symptoms such as fever, melena, weight loss, systemic boredom, anemia, and the like. Although ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease exhibit difference in the lesions and the inflammatory symptoms, they exhibit similar features in various aspects and thus the two diseases are often difficult to distinguish from each other.
Conventionally, the incidence rate of ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease have been known to be high in western people, however, patients of these diseases are also rapidly increasing in oriental hemisphere including Korea due to the recent change in daily customs including dietary habits. However, the fundamental therapies have not yet been established because there are also reasons where the reasons are not clear. In this regard, the current therapy is focused on using drugs to alleviate symptoms and maintain the alleviated state as long as possible, instead of aiming at perfect cure. As drugs for the public remedies, amino salicylic acid formulation, adrenal corticosteroids formulations, immune suppressive drugs, immunosuppressive agents are mainly used but they are reportedly have various side effects. For example, salazosulfapyridine, which is frequently used as an amino salicylic acid formulation, has been reported to have side effects such as nausea, vomiting, anorexia, rash, headache, liver injury, leukopenia, abnormality of red blood cells, proteinuria, diarrhea, and the like. Additionally, adrenal corticosteroids formulations are generally used for oral administration of prednisolone, enema, suppositories, intravenous injection, and the like, but they have severe side effects such as ulcer or osteonecrosis of femoral head due to a long-term use. However, cessation of administration causes relapse of symptoms, and thus administration of these drugs cannot be stopped but should be continued. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a therapeutic agent for treating colitis such as ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, and the like, with excellent effects and safety without side effects. Similarly, an irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) is a chronic celiopathy, the cause of which is still not clear. Until now, a fundamental treatment for the IBS has not been developed, and only a symptomatic treatment is being performed to alleviate the symptoms of each of the IBS types. For example, an anticholinergic drug having a spasmolytic function that suppresses the contraction of a smooth muscle is used for the treatment of a diarrhea IBS, saline cathartics are used for a constipation IBS, and a drug for enhancing the movement of alimentary tract is basically used for the treatment of alternative IBS because it is difficult to control the alternative IBS using a drug.
Meanwhile, Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge is a perennial monocotyledon plant belonging to the Family Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge of the Order Liliales, and the root stock of the Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge dried with the skin thereon or the rhizome thereof is used as a drug. It has been reported that the rhizome of the Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge is used as a fever reducer in the field of oriental drug, and has an effect on chronic bronchitis or diabetes. Regarding the pharmaceutical use of the Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge, Korean Patent No. 10-0856335 discloses that the compound isolated from the Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge has an effect on preventing and treating respiratory diseases; Korean Patent No. 10-0923953 discloses that an Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge extract has an effect on alleviating the damage of choline nervous system; and Korean Patent No. 10-1075742 discloses that the compound isolated from the Anemarrhena asphodeloides Bunge has an effect on preventing and treating lipid metabolic diseases. Additionally, Coptis is an evergreen perennial dicotyledon plant belonging to the Family Ranunculaceae of the Order Ranunculales, and specific examples include Coptis teeta, Coptis japonica, Coptis chinensis, Coptis deltoidea, Coptis omeiensis, and the like. In oriental drug, Rhizoma Coptidis which is the rhizome of Coptis dried in the sunlight is used as a drug. Berberine, coptisine, worenine, palmatine, and the like, have been known as drug ingredients, and they have been reported to have the effects of antibacteria, anti-inflammation, fever-reduction, promoting bile acid secretion, lowering blood pressure, and the like. Regarding the pharmaceutical use of the Coptis, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2001-0085669 discloses a pharmaceutical composition for preventing and treating drug addiction including a Coptis extract as an active ingredient; Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0029022 discloses a composition for preventing and treating skin diseases due to UV rays including a Coptis extract as an active ingredient; Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0022733 discloses a composition for treating pancreatic cancer including a Coptis chinensis extract; Korean Patent No. 10-0970739 discloses a composition for preventing and treating respiratory diseases including a Coptis extract as an active ingredient; and additionally, there have been disclosed a composition for treating periodontal diseases including a Coptis extract, a composition for preventing and treating diabetic complications including a Coptis extract, a composition for protecting and regenerating neurons including a Coptis extract, and the like.